Mr. and Mrs. Cake
(English) Luca Bottale (Italian) Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese) Łukasz Lewandowski (Polish) Leszek Zduń (Polish S1E22) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) Pep Orra (European Spanish)https://twitter.com/Alesiopdv/status/335569350205509632/photo/1}} Mr. and Mrs. Cake are the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords, as they rent the loft above the shop to her. Their full names Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake are first mentioned in the season 2 episode Baby Cakes, but they had been previously mentioned by the show's creator, Lauren Faust, and have also been used on the German and Swiss Nickelodeon and German Nick Jr. websites, on the Cakes' trading card, in the mobile game, and partly in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Mrs. Cup Cake is called Mrs. Dazzle Cake in some merchandise. Development and design The Cakes were among the first ponies on the show to have their own individual designs, but they've since been used for a few other ponies. Mr. Cake has a protruding lower jaw or underbite, and a ganglier appearance which is very distinctive from the average male pony's design template. Mrs. Cake has a shorter and rounder design, to contrast against her tall lanky husband, and make her look more mature. They both have very distinctive manes and wear unique accessories, and though they were previously unique in their body designs, they have since been used for the saloon keeper in Over a Barrel, and for Rarity's mother in Sisterhooves Social. Depiction in the series Season one The couple frequently perform catering services in Ponyville, specializing in sweets and baked goods. They prepare many cakes and sweets for Princess Celestia's visit in Swarm of the Century, and wait on the Princess at the party thrown for her in A Bird in the Hoof. As seen in the first episode, Sweet Apple Acres also caters food for events, in this case the Summer Sun Celebration, meaning the Cakes are not without competition in Ponyville. They prepare a special sapphire cupcake for Spike for his birthday in Secret of My Excess. In A Bird in the Hoof, at 5 minutes and 9 seconds in, Mrs. Cake's gasp is a reused sound of Pinkie's gasp in reaction to Twilight Sparkle's appearance in Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1. The same gasp effect was also used in Bridle Gossip. Pinkie Pie works for them in their shop, and the Cakes show a good amount of patience for the party-loving pony, especially when she eats their merchandise or uses their shop floor as a party location. In Applebuck Season, they allow Pinkie Pie to run Sugarcube Corner while they're away. Faust has stated that they love her as a daughter. Mrs. Cup Cake has a particularly motherly affection, referring to others and even the Princess herself, albeit not deliberately, as "dearie". Season two In Luna Eclipsed, the Cakes are dressed as Raggedy Andy & Ann during the Nightmare Night festival. The Cakes become parents to twin toddlers, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, in the episode Baby Cakes. Pound Cake is a Pegasus pony, while Pumpkin Cake is a Unicorn, which is caused by the fact that the Cake's distant relatives were pegasi and unicorns. When the Cakes had to deliver a large catering order during their twin's 1 month birthday, they needed a foalsitter that can watch the toddlers while they're gone. Although Pinkie Pie repeatedly requests to babysit, the Cakes ignore her constant pleads, since they are aware of Pinkie's hyper personality and lack of responsibility. After asking Pinkie's friends, who all couldn't manage to find a time to babysit for them, the Cakes finally decide to allow Pinkie as the twins' foalsitter. At the end of the episode, the Cakes found out that Pinkie has done a great job taking care of the babies and were amazed by her effort. Other depictions Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cake appear in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. They first appear in chapter 2, "A Foal House", and later appear in chapter 13, "PFF to the Rescue". My Little Pony mobile game description The co-owner of Ponyville’s bakery and confectionery Sugarcube Corner, Mr. Cake is married to Mrs. Cup Cake. The co-owner of Ponyville’s bakery and confectionery, Sugarcube Corner, Mrs. Cake is married to Mr. Carrot Cake. Merchandise A brushable toy of Mrs. Cup Cake, under the trademarked name Mrs. Dazzle Cake, is bundled with a brushable toy of Twirly Treats in the Princess Celebration Bakery toy set, part of the Crystal Princess Celebration toy line. Miniature collectibles of Mrs. Dazzle Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake are included with Nurse Redheart, Pinkie Pie, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake in a deluxe miniature collection called "Cake Family Babysitting Fun". Mrs. Dazzle Cake's miniature was leaked on March 2013, and it has been shown in Discovery Channel Magazine. Mr. Carrot Cake and Nurse Redheart's miniatures were also leaked, on May 2013. In 2010, a pony looking very similar to Mrs. Dazzle Cake named Sweetie Blue was released in the first mystery pack mini-figure toy and collector card wave and in the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection mini-figure toy set, and a very dissimilar-looking pony named Cupcake in the US and Sugarcup in Europe was released in the third Playful Ponies brushable toy wave. A brushable prototype of Sweetie Blue has also been leaked. The Cakes share a trading card, number #20 of #84. Appearances Mr. Cake Mrs. Cake Gallery References sv:Herr och Fru Cake pl:Pan i Pani Cake Category:Parental figures Category:Bakers